


The 7th Sense

by kaikumin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Mates, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikumin/pseuds/kaikumin
Summary: Nam Yesol is a 21 year old, going on 22 who is taking the last step in finishing her Bachelor's Degree in Education. Student-teaching. She had hoped it would be a quick and easy semester and her life would continue as normal. But, of course nothing ever goes quite as a planned, and she's gets thrown to wolves - quite literally - when she finds out that, not only do werewolves exist, but she's the mate to one of them.And he just so happens to be one of her students.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who had a hard time posting something on here? lol, I tried.  
> This is my first NCT fic, and I'm pretty nervous about posting it...  
> I primarily write BTS centric fics, on AFF, but I wanted to try something new so here I am.  
> It's not edited, so excuse typos. This is just a rough draft of the first chapter, so I can share it as I'm working on it.

The nervous jitters of her first day left Nam Yesol bouncy in her seat, planted beside her teaching sunbae, Mr. Kim, or Junmyeon has he told her to refer to him outside of classroom hours. After three and a half long years and seven semesters, she was finally taking the last step in finishing her Bachelor’s Degree in Education, and completing her student-teaching hours in her final semester.

Junmyeon smiled encouragingly at her, finding her anxious and excited behavior kind of endearing. “You can relax, Yesol. They’re just high schoolers and the day will pass before you know it, and you’ll get used to it quite easily.”

“I know. Thank you for being so welcoming, Junmyeon-ssi.” She gave him a grateful grin as the first bell rang and the first period students began to wander into the classroom, clustered into groups of twos and threes, clearing already having their social groups made.

“You don’t have to call me so formally.” He chuckled, standing up to write his and her name on the board before the final bell rang and class started.

Yesol flushed and nodded glancing at all of the students as they took their seats. They all looked friendly enough. Her first period was with the first year students, so all of them were only about 15 or 16. 

She smiled to herself as she remembered back to her high school days… granted, it had only be around four years since she graduated. She was 21, going on 22 by the end of that summer.

Mr. Kim graciously introduced her for the first period, but allowed her to do so for the following four that happened throughout the remainder of the day.

By fifth period she gotten a little bit over her nerves and Junmyeon even trusted her enough to call attendance for his final class.

The last class consisted of third year students, the ones in their final year of high school. She found herself amazed at how just a couple of years difference can make between students, noting how much more mature this class looked compared to her first.

The last three students to walk in caught her attention, what with the loud banter of two of them. But, surprisingly, it was the third one, and the quietest that drew her in the most.

She blamed it on his hair, perhaps, his black roots showing through barely from he dyed blond locks, curled in a way that should have looked crazy but seemed to fit him well enough.

His cheekbones were sharp, almost as sharp as his dark eyes had been when he seemed to sense her sitting there and turned to look at her, their eyes locking.

Yesol froze in her seat, suddenly very conscious of the boy and the hold his presence seemed to have on her.

His friends took notice of this interaction, one of them, the bright red head tapping his arm and saying something that made the blond boy’s cheek flush as they finally made their way to sit down just as the final bell rang.

Yesol shook her head clear of her thoughts, scolding herself for getting so carried away. He was on of her students. She _should not_ allow herself to be so conscious of him.

She didn't know why she couldn't help but be...

Mr. Kim cleared his throat and greeted the third year class, introduced her as he stated she would be the one taking their attendance for this period. “If you have something else you would like to be called by, as long as it is within reason, do let her know so she can write it down and we can refer to you as you wish.”

He gave her a nod of approval and she also clear her throat before starting to read off the names if the students, her nerves that had vanished earlier returning at full ferocity once again.

“Lee Donghyuck?” Halfway down the list a student finally asked to be called a different name, telling her he preferred to go by Haechan. 

The red head.

She couldn't stop her eyes from shifting from Haechan to blond beside him for a brief second, unsure of if she was surprised or not to see his eyes also on her.

She returned to the attendance list. “Lee Jeno?”

The third boy raised his hand, giving her a smile. “That's me, and Jeno is just fine, Ms. Nam.”

“Thank you.” She returned his smile moved on, calling the one other name before she got to _his_.

“Lee Minhyung?” The name instantly caught her attention, even before he confirmed it with a raise of his own hand.

“Mark.” Was what he simply replied, his eyes unwavering as he looked at her, entrapping her there.

“Mark? Why do you go by Mark?” She found herself asking, despite not meaning to dwell on any student in particular. She hoped no one read in too much to how she had taken an unusual interest in this student.

He gave her a grin, showing her was pleased that she taken an interest, and the way his smile curved made her gulp and remind herself once again he was her student, and most likely a minor. “I was born in Vancouver, actually. Mark is my English name and what I've really always gone by.”

“Vancouver…” She muttered, blinking a few times before catching herself yet again. She shook her head and continued on with the attendance list, thankful that Mr. Kim didn't even seem to take note of her short distraction during it. 

Junmyeon took over again once she finished, giving a brief explanation of their goals for that semester and handing out some necessary paperwork.

Yesol was preoccupied the entire class, her mind working on keeping her not so focused on a certain blond. And just like all of the other periods, this one ended too, and not fast enough for her liking.

She knew he and his friends were looking at her as the exited the room, but she kept her eyes firmly planted on the chalkboard, erasing everything Junmyeon had written with more vigor than necessary.

It wasn't until the sounds of their voices and that strange pull she felt disappeared (somewhat) that she signed in relief and dropped back to her seat, exhausted.

Junmyeon chuckled, believing that her tiredness came from her first day on the job, and not from one of his student’s mere presence taking its toll on her.

“Hey, how about, at the end of this week, I take you out for some drinks to help celebrate your first week of student-teaching?”

Yesol looked up at him in pleasant surprise and nodded. She definitely needed a drink if she would have to endure that same class over and over again. “That sounds nice, Junmyeon. Thank you.”

They stayed behind and worked on a few things, even after the students left the building and by the time they did leave, Yesol still could not get the image of Mark out of her mind.

No matter how hard she tried to.


	2. Chapter 2

Yesol was required to stay behind after the school day ended and by the time she did leave, the sun had already begun to set, giving the sky a dark purple hue as it slowly made it’s descent. She lived in an apartment just off campus from her University, which wasn’t far from the high school. It was only a fifteen minute walk for her, and much needed on for her thoughts, it seemed.

She knew it was wrong, but she couldn’t stop thinking about Mark. It was as if she had absolutely no control over her own thoughts or emotions. There was something bigger at play here…

And, to confirm her belief somewhat, that same pull came over her once again, although much more faint than when she had been in the same room as him. She stopped in her tracks, looking around frantically, but all she saw were the woods on either side of the road - but, she couldn’t help but feel as though she was being watched.

Picking up her pace, she made her way to the cross walk, her mind still in a small daze as the feeling distracted her. Endlessly she reminded herself that she was 21, finishing her degree. She did not need to fuck it up. She needed to stay focused on her goals and that was that.

With her mind elsewhere she didn’t think to look to see if the traffic light was red and she could cross. She stepped forward foolishly, unable to notice the oncoming car until the headlights shined on her side and the sound of the horn blared at her dangerously.

It was too late for her to get away.

She braced herself from the impact, her eyes shutting tightly on their own as she froze, ready for the pain that would ensue the moment the car hit her. In that moment, she was certain she was as good as dead.

What she felt seconds later was not what she had expected, however.

Instead of a hard crash, there was a gentle touch and a rush of wind. Her feet left the ground momentarily only to be return not even a second later, and then the touch was gone and she was still standing there with her eyes tight shut, even as the car blasted its horn at her in fury and sped off down the road.

Both her lungs and heart retracted in relief, and she sighed finally opening her eyes, still shaking from her near death experience. She didn’t know how to explain it, but she already knew what she would see when she opened them. Unsurprisingly, Mark stood before, a foot back with worry etched on his face. A moment of silence passed through them as they exchanged looks.

It was unnerving and slightly frightening how natural it felt to be around this boy, to be so drawn to him. She knew that something was up, and she  _ needed _ to know what.

“How did you do that?” Her words croaked out as she spoke, her voice hoarse from her accident scare. The sound of it seemed to make him grimace almost, before he shook his head.

“Do what?”

The fact that he was trying to play innocent infuriated her quite a bit and she frowned at him, crossing her arms. “How did you get here so fast? That car was going-”

“It wasn’t going that fast. It really wasn’t that hard.” He cut her off quickly, leaving her further frustrated. She couldn’t even find the words to reply to him, stuttering in her thoughts as confusion continue to consume her more and more.

She finally asked the only other thing on her mind.

“Why are you even here?”

And his reply was just as infuriating as his previous responses had been. He shrugged, pushing past her and throwing his hands into his uniform pants pocket. He started to head off into the direction of the woods, forcing her frown to deepen, especially when he spoke. “I live in this direction. I was just passing by.”

No. That’s not right.

“You’re lying.”

Her words finally seemed to have an effect on him and he stopped, turning halfway to look at her over his shoulder. “What?”

“I honestly have no idea how I know, but you’re lying to me. And, I want to know the truth.”

His characteristic before this had seemed almost angelic to her, but when the corner of his mouth lifted up into what she could barely describe as a smirk, she questioned just how angelic the boy was. She hated the way that look made her feel.

“Do you really?”

_ Yes. Anything at all that can explain why I can’t get the face of a student I just met out of my head. _

But she didn’t utter those words. They got stuck in her throat and made anxiety rise to her chest at the thought of speaking them. Because then she would openly admit she felt a connection to him, and that would make everything worse.

She couldn’t, however, just keep her mouth shut. “Why are you speaking so casually with me? I am your teacher after all.”  She looked away from him, facing the road toward her apartment building yet again. Even so, she heard him scoff under his breath and the shuffling of his backpack as he bowed behind her.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Nam. I’ll see you in class tomorrow. An, do watch where you’re going on your way home, please.”

Yesol found herself unable to move as the sound of his steps grew quieter, and that pull stretched and weakened until it was nothing but a dull ache from the lack of proximity. An ache she knew would likely never go away.

And, once again she was lost in thought on her way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't originally planning to keep updating on here, but since I'm taking a semi-break from my other writing site, I figured... why not?  
> I already have quite a bit written in advance, so updates should be pretty regular. But, I will admit I'm a lazy prick 90% of the time, so... sorry for that.  
> I want so say thank you to everyone who's given this story a kudos so far. I honestly wasn't expecting ANY, save for one from my friend who, of course, felt obligated to do so.  
> So, thanks again <3  
> -Kai  
> P.S This wasn't edited (like I said, 90% of the time) so sorry for typos/mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

By nature, Yesol believed herself to be a very curious person.

And that is precisely why, when she returned to the comfort of her small studio apartment, she tasked herself with researching anything she could that would possibly give her an explanation to her own damn feelings.

The only problems was… she had no idea where to even start.

It was strange what was happening to her, feeling a connection so strong to not only a stranger, but one of her students at that.

And everything just felt so… off. Yet right?

She was almost killed, but he had managed to get to her at an alarmingly fast rate. She had seen no one within walking distance of her before stepping into the street, it was humanly impossible.

And she most certainly did not take his half-assed answer to heart. She felt that pull from the moment she left the high school, and she knew she couldn't have been the only one to feel it. In fact, her gut told her he felt it even more and actually understood what it all meant.

She was the only one in the dark and she hated it.

Yesol groaned, tapping her hands lightly on the keyboard of her laptop in frustration.

_ What the Hell is going on _ ?

Her first day of teaching and her life had already become a mess.

Her eyes wandered over to the picture frame on her end table and she smiled. She was probably around seven in the picture, sitting on her grandmother's lap, transfixed with whatever fairytale left the older woman's lips. That woman was full of them, each one more and more exciting than the last.

And she told Yesol they were all true. Of course, being a child she believed them, but as she aged the likelihood was debunked due to her own reasoning. She even thought her grandmother to be crazy for believing them.

Her grandmother…

That was it.

With a sharp intake of breath, she sat forward and tossed her laptop onto the sofa beside her, reaching for her phone on the table.

Yesol had no idea where to start, but she had a good feeling her grandmother would. She sat back once again as she pulled up her contact list and called her, waiting as the call dialed and went through. But, she was left disappointed when the call went to voicemail. She didn’t bother leaving a message and hung up, sighing and tossing her phone beside her laptop.

It was almost nine and her head hurt from thinking so much the entire day. She needed to rest if she was going to just keep reading into things like she was.

She was losing her mind.

A nice night of sleep might help cure her of that, she hoped.

But, of course she knew better than that.

\--

The rest of the week passed much like the first day. Quickly and without much event, save for her final period. No matter how much she tried to focus on something else, that class dragged on and on, the mysterious pull leaving her unable to concentrate on anything concrete, not even her own damn name.

But, eventually it would still end like the rest.

Yesol had no encounter with Mark after the first day. He even seemed to avoid her eyes whenever she did allow herself a glance in his direction. And, to add to the list of strange feelings, she would be lying if she said that didn’t sting a little.

_ It’s a good thing _ . She reminded herself, slight relief washing over her once he was a good enough distance away from the room and the connection was gone.

“See? It gets easier, doesn’t it?"

_ No _ . Yesol stated mentally before turning to give Junmyeon a timid smile. “I suppose it does.”

He reached forward and ruffled her hair affectionately, thinking her nerves to still be associated with the new job rather than some supernatural connection. “Well, tomorrow night I’ll take you out for a drink, yeah? I’d offer for tonight, but I want to get these quizzes graded first.”

“Tomorrow is perfectly fine. Would you like me to take some home with me, Junmyeon?” She suggested hopefully, thinking that perhaps grading papers would be a welcomed distraction from what her thoughts had been.

Junmyeon waved her off before patting her shoulder. “Don’t worry about it this week. I’ll let you get settled into everything first. But thank you for offering. I’ll message you about tomorrow, yeah? Go ahead and gets some rest after this busy week.”

A bit disappointed, Yesol’s shoulders sagged a little as she stood from her seat and grabbed her things. She bowed goodbye to Mr. Kim and left, already preparing her heart for the feeling that would return when she stepped outside of the school building.

She may not have had an encounter with Mark since the first day, but his presence had definitely been felt since. She knew he was keeping an eye on her, and as anxious as that should have made her, she found it to be a comfort. Especially since he had been avoiding her so well.

With a deep breath she began her walk home, not even bothering to look in the direction of the woods in search of his blond hair like she had every day before. She knew she had no say in how things played out and she was just going to suck it up.

Today, however, seemed to be the day things took a twist.

The pull, which started as a dull ache, slowly increased during her walk and she could feel him getting closer and closer to her. It excited her, somewhat, to think he might actually relieve some of her curiosity, cure of her of the insanity she felt. She found herself taking her steps a little slower as time passed, though she knew he didn’t need much to catch up to her.

When she reached the very same crosswalk he had saved the first time, that’s when Mark finally decided to come out of hiding, coming to stand behind her as they waited for the light to turn. She couldn’t help but smile a little to herself. She wasn’t even surprised anymore by how  _ natural _ it felt for him to be standing by her side.

“You seem a little happy.”

The sound of his voice make her heart skip a little and she immediately flushed, biting her lip. “Ah, I guess I am. I mean, you’ve finally stopped avoiding me.”

“I wasn’t avoiding you.” He scoffed, but the guilty tone in his voice gave him away easily and she gave him a look in return, shrugging. The light changed and they began to walk again, his hands stuffed in his pockets and hers holding onto her bag. “So, how much have you figured out?”

His question caught her off guard and she frowned, looking down at their feet stepping side by side. She thought briefly about playing dumb, but figured it would get her nowhere. “Nothing at all, and if I’m honest, it’s making me insane not knowing.”

She trusted him. Yesol already trusted him, and it scared a little at how much.

Although she couldn’t see him nod, she knew he did in acknowledgement before letting out a small sigh. “Any idea of your own that you’ve conjured up?”

“That you’re Satan and you’ve chosen me for a master plan that I’m, I am sorry, just not capable of.” She chuckled, pleased when she looked up to see him also sharing a grin of his own, a playful glint in his eye.

“Well, I can assure you, I’m not Satan.” He laughed before pausing and meeting her eyes. His smile faltered and he gave her an almost sad look. Apologetic. “And, I didn’t choose for any of this to happen to you.”

Her frustration hit its peak, then.

“Choose me for what exactly? And who did, if not you?” She questioned, stopping him after they reached the other side of the street with her hand on his shoulder, facing him. She saw the hesitation in his eyes before he spoke, and every second that passed made her feel more and more anxious.

“Fate.”

She groaned, looking at him in disbelief. “Can’t you just tell me what’s going on, Mark? Don’t I deserve to know what’s happening to me?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He grimaced, once again unable to meet her eyes.

“And, why the Hell not?”

He sighed again, attempting to step around her and walk away, but she grabbed his wrist before he could. She knew he could pull away easily from her if he wanted to, and she was thankful that he didn’t. It meant he wanted her to know just as badly as she did.

“It may freak you out to learn too much too fast.”

Yesol frowned, refusing to let go of his wrist. “But, I haven’t learned anything yet.”

“You’re wrong.” Mark turned toward Yesol again and shook his head. “You learned that this is happening because of fate, and that’s one thing.”

Silence fell between them after that, her hand slipping from his touch and falling back to her side. Mark gave her a look of worry as she seemed to close off slightly, but he couldn’t dwell for long.

He turned on his heel and began his journey back home, praying that he didn’t have to look back on her because his resolve would break entirely if he did.

Yesol stared at his back, a lost feeling taking over as she watched him walk away.

It hurt that she couldn’t know. It infuriated her being the only one in the dark. She hated it so much.

With one last stroke of courage she stood up straighter and took a step toward him, her voice stronger than she thought it would be, but still shaking ever so slightly.

“Please?”

That one word was enough to make Mark freeze again, and he took a deep breath before closing his eyes. Within the blink of an eye he was standing before her again, making Yesol jump a little as he grabbed her arm firmly, but his touch still gentle. He led her to the treeline with him, and excitement bubbled in her chest at the thought of finally learning something.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured four days was enough time to post the next chapter for this, so here it is. This is the point where it starts to pick up, so yay~  
> More MarkSol moments to come.  
> I'll see you guys next update  
> -Kai


	4. Chapter 4

At some point, Mark’s hand slipped from her arm to her hand, making Yesol feel a new kind of warmth that started from the tingle in her fingertips and made it’s way down to her toes. He didn’t look back at her as it guided her with him, and all she can do was stare at his back, admiring the way his shoulders stretched and his hair fell along the back of his neck.

She knew it may be sinful for her to think about much of a man he looked like when he was her student, but she just couldn’t help herself. 

He wasn’t just her student.

That in itself was heart wrenching for her.

It seemed like they walked a pretty far distance before the trees finally began to clear, slowly opening up into a clearing. “I didn’t even know the forest went this far out.” She joked, glancing anxiously around all of the trees.

Any sane person would’ve been nervous to have someone she just met lead her into the woods, but she figured she was already past insanity. And she had never trusted anyone more in her life.

At the other end of the clearing sat a grayish-blue house, maybe three stories. It was simple, she noted, with no outdoor decor and plain white curtains dressing the windows. A porch wrapped around the entire width of the house. Although it wasn’t extravagant, it was still very pleasing to the eyes.

“Where exactly are we?” She finally couldn’t keep her questions back, and they all began to pour out of her, her curiosity taking control of her actions. “Why is there a house like this in the woods?”

Mark continued to slowly lead her toward the house, letting go of her hand once they cleared the tree line and the worry of her getting lost was gone. “It’s my house.”

“Why do you live in the woods?” She frowned when his touch disappeared, but ignored the cold that set over the surface of her skin. “Do you live alone?”

“No.”

“What exact-”

The words caught in her throat, her unfinished questioning coming out as a yelp when he suddenly stopped and turned to her, too fast for her to react and causing her to bump into his chest. She blushed and she stepped away quickly, her gaze moving to her feet.

“Hold off on the questions, please? I’m going to explain some things, but I can’t do it all at once. It’ll be easier for both of us if you don’t.”

Yesol looked up at him and gave him a firm nod, grinning a little guiltily. “Sorry.”

Mark chuckled at her response, finding it very cute and endearing. He didn’t say anything else as he turned around and continue toward the house, hearing her steps faintly behind him, trying her best to keep up.

When they reach the house, nerves started to flutter in her stomach at the prospect of learning at least a fraction of the truth. She knew he was nervous too, with the way he took a deep breath before opening the front door, holding it for her to pass through first before following suit.

“No one overwhelm her, she doesn’t know anything yet.”

She furrowed her brows when he spoke, frowning as she looked around the empty room. No one was anywhere to be seen, not even a sound to be heard. She bit her lip as she took in her surroundings. The inside of the house was just as plain as the outside, save for a bit of clutter on the table in the living room, to the right of the foyer they stood in. To the left was a door she could just peek inside enough of to see a kitchen, and beyond on that, a hallway to which the whereabouts were unknown. And before her sat a large staircase, the old age of it clear from the faded stain on the wooden steps.

Her eyes followed the length of each step until she reached the top, her breath catching in her throat when she met the eyes of perhaps one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. His expression was serious, he even looked intimidating, despite his beautiful features. His hair was slicked back lazily behind his ears, silver with just a hint of lavender when the light hit it at a certain angle.

To say she was in awe would be a massive understatement.

Mark coughed next to her, gaining her attention and she blushed, snapping her head away from the beautiful man. She could hear the snickers from the boy beside at her embarrassment, and she wanted so badly to glare at him if it weren’t for her feeling too humiliated.

Another thing she found herself to hate in that moment - It seemed like she was the child and Mark the elder. It was a little infuriating, to say the least.   
  
"They'll stay out until I tell them. It's okay."   
  
Yesol returned her eyes to the silver-haired man to find him walking down the stairs, his surprisingly deep voice a startling contrast to his soft features. When he reached them, he gave her warm smile and slight bow of the head, to which she returned hesitantly, unable to look away once again.   
  
The blond next to her cleared his throat, earning a chuckle from the mystery man. "This is Taeyong. And Taeyong, this is..."   
  
His voice trailed off as he gave Yesol an odd expression, one that she was able to read quite easily. He wasn't sure what to call her, given her status over him. So she took it upon herself to make her own introduction.   
  
"Yesol."   
  
Taeyong smiled at her once more before turning to Mark. "What exactly does she know so far?"   
  
Mark was about to tell him that she didn't know anything as of yet, but Yesol cut him off, stepping in and catching him a little off guard.   
  
"I know that fate somehow has something to do with this."   
  
Her words made Mark's heart warm quite a bit, a proud and pleased feeling in his chest. It was cheesy, but he liked it very much.   
  
Even Taeyong was pleasantly surprised by her answer. "Yes, fate has a very big role in all of this."   
  
"What do you mean by that, though?" She found herself asking.   
  
"I can explain a lot of things to you, Yesol, but I feel Mark should do most of that. You are _ his _ mate after all."   
  
"Mate?" The word made something settle in the bottom of her stomach, gears already turning and clicking into place in her head. "I've heard of that before..."   
  
"You have?" Mark's eyebrows furrowed as he moved to stand beside Taeyong to face her better.   
  
She nodded her eyes meeting his dark ones as she remembered. "My Grandmother used to tell me stories when I was younger. She told me everyone has a mate, whether they know it or not, even if they never meet them."   
  
Taeyong nodded, following along with her words closely. "Right, and did she explain to you what a mate is?"   
  
Yesol paused, heart rate feeling as though it doubled when she held Mark's anxious gaze with her own. She knew exactly what it meant, and it scared her immensely to admit it. But, she knew deep down it wasn't something she could deny, either.   
  
"Soulmates."   
  
_ I'm soulmates with a student who's at least three years younger than me, if not four and I've lost my mind _ . She thinks to herself, too far gone at this point.   
  
She wanted to take a step back already.   
  
"I'm your mate."   
  
It wasn't a question, but Mark nodded anyway, taking a step closer to her and grabbing her hand in his, those warm tingles crawling over the surface of her skin again. "And I'm yours."

As much as his words made her feel things she wondered if they were humanly possible, she just couldn’t stop the nagging that had played in her mind from the moment everything started.

“How old are you?”

Mark look taken aback by her question, the fear of it weighing down on him since day one. He knew it would become a problem, it was foolish to think otherwise.

“I turned eighteen last August.”

Three years, then. Almost exactly.

Yesol bit her lip, nodding, glancing away from Mark for a moment to think.

“I really hope him being younger doesn’t make you reject him. Rejection for us basically means death, so before you-”

“I’m not rejecting anyone.” She cut Taeyong’s words off, but instead of taking offense to it, both he and Mark visibly relaxed. “Look, it’s a lot to take in okay?”

Taeyong nodded, raising his hands in defence. “I know, and you’re taking everything so well. But, I think there’s one more thing you need to see before we stop explaining things for the time being and allow you time to go home and rest, and to think for yourself.”

“I can handle one more thing.” She said tentatively, noticing the quick change in Mark’s demeanor when Taeyong gave him a look.

“Do you have any idea what we are, yet?”

The answer was yes, but Yesol couldn’t bring herself to say it outloud. Taeyong, seeming to have intuition enough to guess that gave her an encouraging smile.

“We’ll have to step back outside for a moment. I think it’s best to have Mark show you.”

“Show me what…?” 

Instead of answering her he motioned toward the door, placing a warm hand on her shoulder and guiding her back onto the porch. Mark followed quietly behind them, and she could tell he was growing increasingly anxious with every passing moment.

Her question was once again ignored as Mark stepped down the stairs into the grass. Yesol moved to make her way toward him, but Taeyong stopped her, shaking his head. “It’s okay to scream if you feel the need to. But do not, and I mean absolutely do not, make any sudden movements until a few moments after he’s finished.”

“Finished doing what?” She was starting to get a bit hysterical, worry consuming  her. Mark began to undress and her caught in her throat as she turned to look away, flustered. “What exactly are you doing? Why are you stripping?”

The silver haired male chuckled beside, allowing her the freedom to turn away long enough for Mark to dress down to his boxers. “Trust me, it’ll be less painful for him if he’s wearing as little as possible. Less struggle.”

Yesol furrowed her eyebrows as she tentatively looked back at the blond haired boy. She was still incredibly embarrassed to to witness him wearing so little, but she kept her eyes locked with his as he stood there, equally as flushed. The need to comfort him filled her suddenly, and she pushed passed the anxiety to give him an encouraging smile.

"We tend to be a little feral for a few seconds afterward, so please heed my advice and stay close, alright? Otherwise you'll end up even more scared."   
  
Even when the deep ache in her stomach formed, she was done questioning things and just watched carefully. She wanted so badly to look away, but she knew that she couldn't. And Mark's eyes held hers strongly, holding it and giving both of them the courage to continue.   
  
She had a feeling what she was about to see, but there was no preparing for what did take place before her, live and in person.   
  
Mark's dark eyes flashed a deep shade of electric blue before turning a honey gold, his face contorting in what she knew had to be some kind of pain. The first snap of his bone was the hardest for her to bare, and she flinched at the sound of it breaking. It continued, every single of his limbs breaking and reforming.   
  
In reality, it was less than a minute, but if felt like an hour watching him. And when the sound of bones cracking finally stopped, a low growl taking it's place momentarily until silence filled the air around them, the only sound in her ears being the furious pounding of her heart.   
  
Everything clicked into place as she met Mark's eyes again, the golden hue contrasting his normal dark brown. Where the blond boy should have stood, in his place was a wolf, twice the size of a normal hound, his sandy brunette fur shifting slightly from the breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've got a lot going on personally. I'll do my best to update a little quicker.   
> Thank you all for taking the time to read this. it means a lot.  
> (psst, Taeyong is one of my favorite characters to write in this fic).  
> I'll see you all next udpate ^^  
> -kai


	5. Chapter 5

"I must say, it's a bit enlightening to see that you aren't entirely terrified by all of this." Taeyong's voice broke through the wall that had surrounded Yesol's thoughts as she stared faithfully into Mark's golden eyes. His joking tone seemed to ease a bit of the tension in her and she finally cracked a smile, her nerves relaxing.

"I would be lying if I didn't say I saw it coming. I suppose I have my grandmother to thank for opening the doors to all of this understanding."

Her voice made Mark's ears twitch a little as he looked at her sideways, the sound of it soothing him. He let out a whimper at her to which she found so incredibly adorable and had to stop herself from cooing at.

Taeyong raised his hand, and she turned to him, seeing his eyes focused on the young wolf. It seemed like they were communicating without words, and she felt a little jealous at that kind of connection. Sure enough, he turned to her a moment later with a grin. "You may want to look away this time. He won't have his boxers on anymore when he shifts back, I'm afraid."

Yesol blushed and nodded quickly, turning around and covering her eyes for good measure. However, not seeing him shift was much worse than watching, because every sound of his bones snapping was like a slap to her face and made her heart ache in a new kind of way.

"Does it hurt to do that?" She couldn't help but ask, flinching slightly even after Mark was finished shifting.

"It's very painful the first few times we shift. But, over time, the more we do it the less it hurts, until eventually it becomes nothing more than a dull ache." Taeyong explained, giving her a comforting pat on the back. “Mark’s done it plenty of times, so don’t worry too much about it hurting him. He’s rather mature for his age.”

"Dull ache, my ass. That shit never stops hurting if you ask me." A new voice suddenly chirped out of nowhere, drawing Yesol's attention to the doorway of the house. She knew that she probably should’ve been surprised to see such a familiar face, but she wasn't.

"Haechan-ah?"

"Hey, Yesol. How's it going?"

Taeyong groaned beside her and stepped around her to face the younger boy. "I told you to stay away until I gave the all clear. Will you ever listen?"

“What? It’s not like I can freak her out more than she already would be. Besides, she knows me, right Yesol?”

“Y-Yesol?” She stopped the silver haired man from reaching forward to give the boy a smack and stepped up to him instead. She gave him a disapproving look and shook her head. “I’m your teacher, Haechan.”

The redhead scoffed and crossed his arm, rolling his eyes despite the authority in her tone. “Oh, but Mark is allowed to call you by your name, I presume? How the hell is that fair?”

“Haechan, be more respectful.” Mark’s voice piped up as he made his way to stand by Yesol. She glanced cautiously over at him, pleased to see he was now in a pair of shorts, albeit still very much shirtless. Her eyes wandered a tiny bit over the smooth expanse of his pale torso before she looked back at the younger male again, chastising herself and blushing furiously.

_He’s my student_.

“Can’t we at least call you by your name outside of school? I mean, we’ll be seeing a lot of each other and- Ah! Hey!” Taeyong pinched Haechan’s ear to cut him off, throwing a hard glare his way. “What?! It’s an honest question!”

“This is why I told you to stay away, you’ll yap her ear off if you keep talking. Go back inside and shut up.”

“Ah, no it’s alright…” Yesol shook her head, feeling a bit sorry for the youngster. Haechan smirked at his alpha and stuck his tongue out in triumph once Taeyong released him. “But,” She continued, gaining their attention again, all three of them frowning as she took a couple of steps back, away from them. “I don’t know how much we’ll be seeing each other outside of school.”

Panic started to rise in her chest as she gave Mark a very sad smile.

It wasn’t right for her to feel that way for him. Not only could she lose her job, but he could get kicked out of school if it were to be found out. And, although they hadn’t really done anything, she knew they would only grow closer the more time she allowed for them to spend together.

Even Taeyong looked taken aback by her sudden change in demeanor, worry etched in his eyes just as much as Mark’s. Or perhaps more because of Mark.

“Are you alright?” The blond boy began to reach forward, to grab her hand and bring some type of comfort to both of them, but she moved away before he could, taking a strike at his heart.

Yesol sighed, her hand coming over her chest to try and calm her breathing a bit. “I’m fine. It’s just… you’re my student, Mark. Haechan too.”

“And Jeno.” Haechan added, his timing less than fulfilling.

“Of course he also has something to do with this.” She groaned to herself, her frustration growing. Another student to worry about. Hell, there were probably more she didn’t even think to consider, Taeyong looked to be her age but that didn’t mean he was, he could be a minor too, for all she knew.

Taeyong finally had enough of Haechan’s banter and pushed him inside, despite his loud protests. “Leave them alone to talk things out. Quit complaining or I’ll make you run laps for two hours tonight, and patrol.”

Once the door slammed shut behind them, Yesol almost wished they hadn’t left because the tension doubled, the air growing awkward instantly. Mark opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself, trying to form the right words. But, they wouldn’t come no matter how hard he tried.

He wasn’t ready for her to reject him.

Eventually, he just settled for a simple question, an icebreaker of sorts. “Ah, I-can I call you Yesol?”

The sound of her name leaving his lips made her regret what she was about to say next before she even did, but she knew that she had to in order for things to remain how they should. To create a boundary somewhere between them. “I’m sorry, Mark. I don’t think that’s such a good idea right now.”

He frowned, disappointment very evident in his features as he spoke. “What do you mean by ‘a good idea’? Or ‘right now’ for that matter? None of this was my ‘idea’. I didn’t ask for this to happen to you, or to me.”

“I know. I know…” She exhaled heavily, blinking back the tears that had begun to threaten falling. It came as an instinct and she did it before she could even stop herself, her hand reaching up to cup his cheek. The effect was instant, the touch calming both of their nerves down, a calm and serene feeling encasing them. “Look, I am by no means…. rejecting you. I just need time, okay? There’s a lot that could be at risk from this, I could lose my job if you and I are seen getting any closer than a student and teacher should. Or, even with Haechan-ah.”

“I get it.” He sighed, but nodded understandingly. His hand came up to his cheek and grabbed onto hers, bringing it to his lips to place a chaste kiss against her skin. “I’m just still amazed by how well you took all of this, anyway. I feel blessed.”

Her heart tightened at his words, and she wanted nothing more than to allow him to hold her hand forever if he wanted to. But, she had to keep her wits about her for the sake of her job and everyone’s well being. At least for now. “Thank you.”

Reluctantly, Mark let go of her hand, watching as she began to walk down the steps, away from him. “I’ll give you all of the time you need. But, please remember that I’ll be waiting.”

Once her feet touched the ground she turned to face him again, a hopeful glint in her eye. “Me too, Mark. Give me until June, alright? Both of us will have graduated by then, and we’ll both be free to make our own decisions, as adults.”

She started to walk away before he spoke, but even after she had built a little bit of distance between them, she could still hear his words and they replayed in her mind repeatedly as she made her way home. And, perhaps every day preceding that. 

“I’ll wait forever if that’s what you need.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been neglecting AO3 so now I'm going to start posting on here more often. I'm considering making this my main writing platform now.  
> Thank you to everyone who's left kudos on this so far, it's greatly appreciated.  
> Yay to Dream's comeback!! It's so cute T^T  
> I'll try and update again soon  
> -Kai


	6. Chapter 6

It was at precisely eight in the evening that Yesol made her way to the doors of a club just inside of the city limits. Despite being only 21 years of age, she wasn't much for partying in her University days, and because of that, she lacked proper attire for what the youth of her time would normally wear for such an occasion.

But she didn't feel self-conscious about being in jeans and a band tee when she saw Junmyeon waiting patiently for her in similar choices. The older male smiled when he saw her, raising a hand to wave her over before motioning toward the door.

"I already got us through the bouncer, we can just go in as we please."

"Wow, some connections you have." She joked as he led her in, politely ignoring the way his hand sat a little too low on the small of her back for it to be considered 'just friendly'.

"I try." He chuckled, graciously taking his hand off of her once they reached the bar, pulling a stool out for both of them so they could take a seat. "I also happen to know the owner of the bar, so that definitely has it's perks."

When he said that, another gentleman made their way over to them with a grin. He was pretty in Yesol's eyes, very pretty indeed. He had a small frame, one fit for a dancer, with a button nose and smooth tan skin to go along with his exotic look. She assumed easily this was the connection Junmyeon was referring to. "So this is the lovely Yesol you mentioned, hyung?"

Junmyeon flushed and lightly tapped his friend on the shoulder. "Way to spill the beans, Jongin."

Yesol shifted in her seat as the pair chuckled along. She knew it wasn't the best idea to go out with Junmyeon like she had. She knew after her third day that her student mentor had developed somewhat of a crush on her, but she didn't want to be rude and cancel on him when he had so graciously offered to treat her.

She would have to make sure that this was the last time she allowed him to do something like this. She did not want to lead anyone on, especially not someone she would have to work with and see everyday.

And...

It just didn't _feel_ right. He didn't feel right.

And Yesol knew exactly why.

Because he wasn't Mark.

She was unable to stop the sigh from escaping her lips as images of the blond boy came back to her mind. It had only been a day since she had last seen him, but it felt like a week and like she was suffering from withdrawal. It was most certainly going to be a long and hard semester ahead of her if every moment she was away from this particular student she felt like she was missing something important.

"Are you feeling alright, Yesol? You seemed distracted since you walked up to me. Even when I called you this afternoon." Junmyeon frowned, instinctively reaching forward and placing the back of his hand against her forehead to check for a fever. "You are a bit warm. Do you want to go home?"

"Ah, no. We’ve only just got here and I'd hate to ruin your evening." She waved him off, bringing a smile back to her lips. "I'm okay, I promise. Let's just get something to drink."

"You sure?" Junmyeon gave her a worried look, but questioned her no further when she nodded. He turned to Jongin with a big grin. "Is tonight's drinks on the house? You are the owner after all."

Jongin rolled his eyes but returned his friend's grin with one of his own. "Sure, but don’t expect it every time you bring a date with you."

Date.

Yesol once again shifted uncomfortably in her seat, but pushed the vile back down in her throat. Junmyeon was a good guy, he could think what he wanted for now and she would set things straight later.

She didn't have the heart to hurt anyone. No matter how wrong it felt to her.

Within a couple of minutes, Yesol and Junmyeon had drinks in their hands and he chatted away happily to her. She followed along, nodding and chipping in here and there, but much like he had said, she was distracted the entire evening. And, for some odd reason, Mark was not the only reason for that distraction.

It was after she finished her first drink that her stomach started to churn and anxiety started to kick in. Something felt very very off to her, but she could not pinpoint what exactly. She glanced nervously around the club, her eyes unable to focus in on anything in particular, but the feeling of being watched took over and she subconsciously moved a little closer to Junmyeon.

She prayed she wasn’t becoming paranoid just from the simple fact that she was away from Mark, and a very good distance at that. The town she lived in had no clubs like the one she was in, and they had to make their way to the next city over in order to have their outing.

She didn’t feel so safe being away from town, after all.

"Hey, you sure you're okay?" He asked, placing a hand on her back. She wanted to move away the moment he did, but she also felt safer sitting as close as she was to him than on her own. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach that whatever was watching her was a far greater match for her and Junmyeon, but perhaps if she didn’t allow herself to be alone, the feeling would pass and nothing bad would happen.

“I’m fine. We should probably head out soon, don’t you think? It’s a long bus ride back to town for me.” She continued to glance around the club inconspicuously, or at least she hoped so.

Junmyeon didn’t seem to catch onto her suspicions, but nodded understandingly. “I can drive you home.”

An ounce of hope filled Yesol up at his words and she smiled gratefully at him before they stood up and made their way out of the club. Junmyeon gave Jongin a bow before they left, his arm securely around her shoulders. And, as much as she hated the way it felt, she felt much better being close to someone else when the feeling of being watched - and now followed, she noted - consumed her.

Her heart beat erratically in her chest, the fresh air not even feeling refreshing once she stepped into the night breeze. Junmyeon’s hand dropped from her waist, but he stayed close to her, directing her around the side of the club. “I parked down the road a ways since there wasn’t any parking close by.”

Those words struck fear into her, and she quickened her steps, to which caught Junmyeon off guard and he stumbled a bit before keeping pace with her once more.

“Is there something going on that I don’t know about?”

“Ah-” Yesol glanced over their shoulders briefly and regretted it instantly. Her hunch of being watched was proven true when she saw the flash of red in front of her, skitting off to the side of a building, out of view. Much too quickly to be something normal like her. “Well, I think it might be a good idea to run to your car, now.”

Before Junmyeon had a chance to question her, she grabbed his wrist and started sprinting as fast as she could in the direction he pointed. Her heart rate was beating a thousand beats per second it felt like, until it stopped all together when suddenly their path was blocked by a figure appearing in front of her out of nowhere.

Her steps came to a dead halt, tugging Junmyeon to do the same before her instincts kicked in and with a squeal she turned around to head the opposite direction, her instincts trigger her flight mechanism. She made it less than a foot before being stopped again, this time by a different figure. The two closed in on her and Junmyeon and she froze in her spot as they approached her tauntingly.

They were two men, one taller than the other, but both equally as terrifying to look at, their crimson colored eyes almost glowing in the night air. The taller of the two grinned, as he stepped directly in front of her, close enough to grab a loose strand of her hair. “Pretty.”

“Keep your hands off of her.” Junmyeon managed to grumble out in his fear, but made no move to correct the man’s action, instead stepping closer to Yesol in what he hoped was a protective manner. “Or else.”

“Or else what?” The second man rolled his eyes, his black falling into them from the movement.

“Or else…” Junmyeon trailed off, and it was easy for Yesol to feel his trembling next to her. She wasn’t sure what she felt more, terror for the two creatures trapping them or pity for the poor man who had no idea what was going on.

A third person, this time a woman, stepped out from behind the two men, a smirk playing on her lips, dyed blond hair hanging just past the top of her shoulders.

“Brave words, but unfortunately words mean nothing without action, dear.” Her own eyes flashed a deeper shade of red as she maneuvered in front of the men so her face was directly in front of Junmyeon’s. Her eyes met his and he seemed to shudder before freezing, almost as though he were in a trance. “We have no desire to mess with you, quite frankly. So, you’re going to turn around and get in your little car and drive home. The only thing you will remember is your friend didn’t feel well and you dropped off her at home, safe and sound and that was the last time you saw her.”

Junmyeon nodded his head as he followed her words, and Yesol could see the life drain from his face as he turned away, repeating the words to himself as he made his way to his car. Although he didn’t provide much comfort to her, she still felt even more helpless once his hand was removed and he left. She turned back to the three people stalking her, praying that she showed more determination that she felt.

“What do you want with me?”

The woman turned to her with a smile, batting her long eyelashes at her. “Well, you see, my mate here has a rather unhealthy, at least in my opinion, interest in human girls.”

“It’s not unhealth-”

“Hush, Tae.” She raised her hand to cut off her mate’s words with a roll of her eyes. “Truthfully, I used to hate it, but I quickly realized that he simply likes to have fun, and once he’s done with them, well… that’s the end of that. And, his next target seems to be you, I’m afraid.”

Yesol gulped as she took a tentative step back. She didn’t make it an inch before the shorter of the two males was behind her once more, this time reaching into her pocket and retrieving her wallet. He stepped off to the side as he examined the contents of it, and the second male took his place, bringing his hand up to sweep Yesol’s hair to one side, exposing her neck.

“You’re the prettiest one I’ve had in awhile. I usually like to play around a bit before finishing, but I don’t know how I’ll hold back when you look so delectable.” His breath fell against her skin, making her shiver and close her eyes, tears watering them and threatening to fall with every passing second.

“Why me?” She choked out, already condemning herself to what seemed to be the only option left for her.

It was then that she realized that she wouldn’t get to see Mark again. She hated to think what would possibly happen to him once she was gone, and she regretted, for the first time in her life, her sensible nature. She wished she hadn’t pushed him away and denied him so quickly.

But it was far too late now to go back and change that.

The woman chuckled at her mate’s eagerness, crossing her arms over her chest. “I suppose it was your scent that drew us in. That man you were with had a little on him as well, but not nearly as much as you. We credit that to living in the next town over in their territory, but you reek of mutt.”

Her heart skipped at that and panic swelled in her before she caught herself and tried to calm it down. But it was too late, whatever the being in front of her was had already picked up on it. The man behind sucked in a whiff of her before allowing his lips to graze the part where her neck and shoulder met.

“Seems like you know some of these mutts then. That’ll make this even more enjoyable.”

“Ah, Taehyung calm yourself down a bit. Don’t get it over with so quickly, I want to see the look on her face as you do it this time. This one is rather interesting.” The woman placed a finger on Yesol’s chin, forcing her head to to face hers, her eyes opening. “Yoongi, what’s her name?”

The shorter male didn’t look up at her when he flashed her ID in the air. “Nam Yesol. She’s 21 and apparently teaching at a high school, if her badge is correct. Boring if you ask me. This is a waste of time.”

The woman scoffed, rolling her eyes again. “You find everything boring, my dear brother.”

“Joy, can I start yet or not?” Taehyung groaned against her neck, anxiously feathering her flesh with his lips. His impatience only grew when both Yoongi and his mate growled, drawing him away from his focus on her. He instantly knew why when the very same scent of the wolves that girl carried wafted into their nostrils.

Before she could even see them, Yesol knew they were coming, or at the very least, Mark was. That familiar, and now very reassuring pull began to tug at her, and relief washed through her once she actually saw the mop of curly blond hair. Just as fast as his speed had been when he saved her from the car, he was beside her, yanking her away from Taehyung’s grasp.

Yesol’s legs gave out once she was in the safety of his arms, and he caught her weight easily, allowing Taeyong to step in front of him, a few unfamiliar faces by his side.

“Oh dear, looks like your toy was not only friends with a pack of mutts, but possibly the mate to one.” Joy tsked, stepping beside her mate, her brother coming on the opposite side of her.

“Way to pick them, dumbass.” Yoongi grumbled, annoyed at the turn of events.

Taeyong let out a feral growl when Taehyung made a move toward Yesol, Mark’s own voice settling in his chest, strong enough that she could feel the rumble of it despite no sound coming from his throat yet. “Go near her again and we’ll have your heads on sticks, shipped back to whatever clan you’re from as a special gift.”

“I’m not sure you want to pick a fight with our clan, pup.” Her smirk grew after hearing his threat, amusement evident in her eyes.

“It’s us that _you_ don’t want to pick a fight with.” One of the men who came along with Mark and Taeyong stated, his eyes flashing from blue to yellow.

Taeyong held his hand up to his pack mate, calming him down. “Yuta, stay down.”

For the first time that evening, Yoongi was the one who smiled, his red eyes shifting over to meet Yesol’s briefly before Mark turned her away protectively, this time unable to stop the growl from leaving his throat.

“Perhaps this isn’t so boring after all. We happen to like games, and I’ve been in need of good entertainment recently. Isn’t that right, Joy?”

She laughed in response, a sinister chuckle that made the hair on Yesol’s body stand up in all directions, and she cowered further into Mark’s chest. “Challenge accepted. We’ll be in touch.”

“That wasn’t a challenge.” Taeyong tried to get in, but within seconds the three were gone, leaving behind an eery atmosphere.

The other man that came along with the pack sighed, reaching forward to smack Yuta’s head. “Way to go dipshit. Now we’ve got a war with stupid bloodsuckers on our hands. You should’ve just let Taeyong negotiate our way out of this.”

“It’s not like we would’ve gotten out of it anyway, Doyoung. This was a joke to them from the beginning, that much is easy to see.”

“Yeah, but if you kept your mouth shut then we-”

“That’s enough.” Their leaders voice put an end to their bickering instantly as they stood silently glaring at each other. “Let’s get Yesol out of her, first. We’ll worry about the consequences of tonight in the morning.”

The silver haired male came up to Mark, tapping his shoulder so he allowed Taeyong to look at Yesol. The alpha’s eyes bored into hers as if he was examining her, his brows furrowing when they remained unwavering despite her erratic heartbeat.

“She’s in shock.” Mark confirmed his thoughts for him, to which Taeyong exhaled a long breath before signalling to Yuta and Doyoung to start moving.

“I think it’s best she stay by your side for the rest of the evening. Carry her.”

Taeyong didn’t even have to tell Mark for the boy to reach down and lift Yesol up entirely in his arms. Her hands made fists out of his shirt as he began to walk with her, his eyes shifting back and forth between the road and her. Her vision grew blurry with every passing second, and the last thing she remembered before her mind was filled with complete darkness was the electric blue color of Mark’s eyes, as his wolf’s instinct to protect her took over his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I'm just going to go through and update up to where I've written entirely. So this is going to have quite a few chapters added today. The previous chapter up until chapter 8 will have been posted today.  
> Thank you.  
> -Kai


	7. Chapter 7

Yesol shifted, groaning when her body ached from exhaustion. It took her brain a fraction of second to recall the previous night's events and she ignored the ache to sit up and look around, alert and defensive, her instincts still in primal mode..

“You’re awake.”

Her shoulders slumped, her body instantly relaxing from the sound of his voice. She turned to Mark, his form sitting in a chair beside the bed she was tucked in. He looked anxious, she could tell, definitely worried after what happened.

“Are you okay?” He asked, sitting forward and taking her hand in his. Warmth tingled up her arm and throughout the rest of her body at his touch, his skin soft against hers.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. She was safe wherever Mark was. No matter what. Her instincts told her that. His touch was the most reassuring feeling she had ever felt in her 21 and a half years of life.

He gave her a moment to gather her thoughts, his thumb brushing gently across the top of her hand, soothing her worries and fears as best he could. She exhaled as she squeezed his hand, a gesture to show that she didn’t want him to let go.

And finally, with a shaky voice, she looked him in his eyes, the electric blue long gone and his deep chocolate brown in it’s place. “What exactly happened last night?”

“We were waiting for you to wake up to discuss it properly, but Taeyong and Taeil have thought of a few things."

She frowned at the name of Taeil, but knew that there were probably plenty of pack members she had yet to meet. She nodded in response to his statement before a question made it’s way to her thoughts and she frowned, making his nerves grow. “What’s up?”

“How…” She wasn’t sure if she could word it appropriately, so she paused, biting her lip before continuing. “How were you able to find me? I mean, how did you know that I needed help…?”

“Ah.” Mark gave her a sheepish smile, his cheek bones prominent as he did so, and she found it incredibly cute. He looked away as if he were flustered to answer her question, and the slight pinkish tint to his cheeks proved that theory. “I could feel you.”

The way he said it sounded a bit… she couldn’t quite figure it out (or maybe didn’t want to), but it made her flush as well, her eyes widening slightly. “Feel me?”

He seemed to realize how odd that sounded and turned back to her, shaking his head vigorously in denial. “No, no I mean, like, I could just feel that you were distressed. Mates have the ability to sense when their mate is experiencing a very strong emotion, even before consummating the process.”

_Consummating_.

“I see.” Yesol blushed furiously at that, but she ignored it all together, instead making a move to get out of bed.

Mark stood as she began to try and balance herself, his other hand coming to rest on her elbow. “Are you alright to walk on your own?”

She smiled, nodding and allowing him to steady her as she began to make her way toward the door.

It occurred to her that she was losing her resolve to distance herself from the blond boy beside her, but she wasn’t sure that she cared anymore.

In that moment, Yesol decided to let things happen as they happen, and that she wasn’t going to fight it.

When they stepped out of the room, Yesol was immediately struck with a sense of familiarity as the plain setting of the building displayed itself in front of her eyes. She was upstairs in the pack house, she could tell. She assumed the room she was just in was a guest room of sorts, considering that it didn’t look even an ounce lived in. And, she also realized as she glanced side to side, the entire upstairs wrapped around the length of the house, making it like a square shape, a balcony almost. Rooms lined the entire stretch of the wall, and it was open to the other side of the house, the door opposite herself a distance away, but visible.

A door a few rooms down opened, the rowdy sound of something else familiar, or rather someone, stepping out of it. Jeno stood beside Haechan as they exited, and the redheaded male froze when he saw his teacher standing, leaning gently against Mark.

“Yesol, I’m so glad you’re not dead!” He cheered, rushing to her, but stopping short when Mark scoffed and held his hand up, signalling him to take it easy.

Jeno gave her a gentle smile as she joined them, bowing respectfully to her. “I’m glad too, Ms. Nam.”

Yesol’s chest filled with a sense of pride at him calling her Ms. Nam and she smiled gratefully before turning to Haechan with a raised brow. “You should be that respectful, too, Haechan.”

“But being informal promotes closeness.” He countered, earning a snicker from Jeno.

“And I’m sure respect will too.” She frowned, shaking her head at him. She could already tell how much of a handful Haechan would turn out to be.

He opened his mouth to retort but stopped short when he caught sight of something to the other side of Yesol and Mark. “Ah, Hyung! Come meet Yesol!” He called out eagerly, drawing her eyes over to that direction. Two more members stood down the hall, making their way to her. The shorter of the two looked familiar to her, so she assumed he was one of the students at her school as well, but she was somewhat grateful to not know the other boy personally. They stopped in front of her, bowing politely before giving Haechan and Jeno a pointed look to introduce them properly.

“This is Renjun and Sicheng hyung. They’re actually from China, but Taeyong took them under his wing when they were younger and first came to Korea.” Jeno clarified.

Yesol bowed her slightly to the two of them with a smile. “It’s pleasure to meet you.”

“I hope we can become close, Noona.” The taller of two smiled, Sicheng, she guessed.

“Yes, and I promise not to allow this to affect us at school.” Renjun gave her a reassuring grin.

“I think Taeyong and Doyoung hyung are making breakfast, so we were on our way downstairs for that. You should eat something, Noona. Energy is important.” Sicheng informed them, giving her a welcoming smile as he motioned for them to follow.

Mark placed his hand on the middle of her back in comfort, and the pair began following the four other boys down stairs.

\--

“Now that our damsel is awake, I believe it’s time to discuss some rather important details.” Taeil stated, earning the attention of all the remaining fifteen pairs of eyes on him.

Yesol had met the rest of the pack members at breakfast, and was rather shocked to find out there were fifteen boys living under one roof. It was quite easy to see that Taeyong held the highest power amongst them, but Taeil, being the eldest, was still well-respected. He and and Taeyong seemed to work together on a lot of what goes on with the pack, and Yesol felt safe under their care and discretion.

Aside from Renjun and Sicheng, there were a few other foreign members within the pack. Yuta, who she remembered from the night before along with Doyoung, immediately kissed her hand and attempted to flirt with her before Mark began to whine from across the kitchen at him, was from Japan. She wouldn’t have been able to guess as much, however, if it weren’t for him stating so himself, his demeanor and mannerisms matching well to those of the Korean members.

Ten, as he himself said he preferred to be called over his Thai name, was a native of Thailand. Fluent in Thai, Korean and English, Yesol found herself bonding easily to his carefree personality. She had already know Mark to be from Canada, but in addition to him being from North America, Johnny had spent a good bit of his life in the States. He seemed to be the most laidback out of the bunch, although easily riled up when the situation called for it. He was, as stated himself, a “subtle mood maker”.

And, along with Renjun and Sicheng, there was one final member from China. He was handfull, much like Haechan, but slightly less harmless unless influenced by his elder. Chenle, one of the youngest within the pack and only in his first year of High School.

Before Taeil could get started on his talk to the pack about the matter concerning the previous night, Yesol leaned over to Mark to whisper in his ear. “Why are there so many foreign members in your pack?”

Mark gave her a sheepish smile before shrugging, throwing a quick glance at Taeyong. “I think hyung just likes taking care of people in need, and at one point, almost all of us came to him in a time of need. We each have our own story of joining this pack. I’m sure the others will tell you when they’re ready to.”

“What about you? Do you have a special story?” She found herself asking more, both worried and curious to hear how Mark came to join this pack. She sincerely hoped it wasn’t under poor circumstances, but when his eyes didn’t quite sparkle as he looked down at his hands in his lap, she knew that to not be the case.

“One day.” Was all he replied before nudging her knee with his. “Let’s listen to what Taeil hyung has to say, yeah?”

She nodded and turned her eyes to the oldest member once more, the rest of the room quieting down as well once he cleared his throat to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was cut short for certain reasons, so this chapter and the next one were originally together, hence why it might feel a bit choppy. And neither are edited, so typos are a guarantee, lol.  
> One more update for today!  
> -Kai


	8. Chapter 8

“Vampires aren’t exactly the most forgiving creatures in the world.”

“That’s putting it lightly. If anything, they might be the _least_ forgiving.” Yuta muttered in response to Taeil’s comment with a roll of his eyes, crossing his arms.

Doyoung scoffed and shook his head. “Actually, the Fae are definitely the least forgiving, idiot. They’ve mean known to start wars over something as little as a grudge.”

“But Vampires are much more-”

Taeyong sighed and snapped his fingers, hushing to the two. “We know how much you two love to bicker, but there are more important things at hand right now, so please refrain from it until we’re done.”

The pair grumbled quietly to themselves in response, but hushed nonetheless, refusing to glance in each other’s direction.

“As I was saying, they aren’t forgiving, and having a meal taken away from them is one of the worst things you can do rub them the wrong way.” Yesol tried not to flinch at the word ‘meal’ but failed in doing so, earning a empathetic pat from Renjun on her right side. She gave him a grateful smile to which the young boy returned. “They’ll continue to come for that prey until their mission is accomplished or they’re dead.”

“So, we have to kill them?” Jisung, the youngest of the pack piped up, a mix of excitement and terror shining in his eyes.

“Eventually, yes.” Taeyong stated, but not without giving him a firm shake of his head. “And, sorry, but you’re still too young to participate in a fight. You need at least another year or two of training before I’ll willingly let you go into battle. You’ve only just started to shift.”

Jisung groaned, but didn’t argue back, instead sinking in his spot on the floor and sulking.

“The problem is, we can’t just go and finish them off on our own. If what they hinted at is true, they’re from a very strong clan. We could have a war with more than just those three if we don’t play our cards correctly.”

Jaehyun cleared his throat, earning the elder members attention. “How exactly to get around that, then?”

“We would have to catch them on our territory in order to have the least amount of friction. Most clans will respect territory issues, but…”

“But?” Mark drew, subconsciously squeezing Yesol’s hand.

Taeil frowned as he turned his attention to the blond, a uncertain glint in his eyes. “Even if we manage to kill them on our property, there’s still only a 80% guarantee that the clan won’t come for us for it. And, we’ll have to make sure to kill all three of them to get the least amount of backlash. One of them escaping would mean convincing on their part to attack, and a war with a vampire clan can get very deadly and gruesome.”

It struck Yesol then how serious of a matter this truly was. She turned to look at Mark, only to find his eyes meeting hers, their pull bringing only a tiny bit of comfort as the reality of the situation sunk in. It was her fault they were in this mess. If any of them got hurt, it would be because they were trying to protect her.

Mark saw her pupils shaking, water building along the edges of her eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, instantly pulling her to him, his arm coming around her shoulders. “Don’t even think about blaming yourself for this. Just don’t.”

The warmth from Mark’s touch eased into Yesol’s body and she found herself unable to stop the tears from falling then, even despite his words. She wanted to apologize profusely to everyone over and over again. It wasn’t fair that they had to be in this mess just because of her.

The room remained silent as she let out silent sobs, her body rocking against her mate’s softly. It wasn’t until she felt a head touch the top of her head that she stilled, turning her head away from Mark’s chest, though still resting it against him, fearing she was too weak to hold it up properly.

Taeyong gave her a gentle nudge with his head, ruffling her hair, a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He leaned down onto to one knee so he was face level with her, the compassion in his dark eyes calming Yesol immediately. It was easy to tell then, the difference in an Alpha from his Beta’s. The authority, the compassion and the power he held over everyone was so flawless and concrete, even Yesol was effected by it, simply because she was Mark’s mate.

She wasn’t a werewolf, but Taeyong was her Alpha now too, whether she liked it or not. She hadn’t known them long, but she was already apart of their pack.

That thought alone made her feel at ease.

They were her family. And family would do anything for each other.

Taeyong’s hand fell from her hair slowly before he turned his attention back to the rest of the pack, a hard look on his face once again. “I want all of you to be welcoming of her. She’s one of us now, and” He paused, his eyes shifting to her once more, “I would like her to move into the pack house with us.”

Yesol shot up from Mark’s chest, shaking her head in refusal. “What? No, I can’t do that.”

“Why not? It’s for your protection.” He countered.

“I just can’t. I have a life to live outside of this house. And, do you realize how suspicious it would seem if anyone from the school were to find out, or if-” She turned to Mark, her cheeks tinting a bright pink as she pleaded with him with her eyes.

Mark understand where she was coming from, and while he wanted her to move in like Taeyong, he also knew that this was too big of a change for her, too fast. Much too fast, and her turned to his Alpha with a sheepish smile. “Maybe we could just do patrolling? Two of us at a time, near her apartment. We can stand hidden that way, and it wouldn’t disrupt work or school.”

With a sigh, Taeyong conceded. “Fine, but it will be three members, not two. And, the moment it starts to get any more dangerous, Yesol will have to stay here. At least temporarily.”

“Thank you.” She smiled gratefully, glancing around the room at all of the members. Each of them returned her look with an encouraging smile of their own, making her feel more welcomed than she had ever felt in her entire 22 years of life. Her heart clenched when she landed on Mark.

“No need to thank us.” Taeyong dismissed, waving his hand at her. “Now, I know you’re probably starving and I know I sure as Hell am, so let’s eat some breakfast, yeah? We’ll discuss who takes the first patrol while we eat, before taking you back to your place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the note said at the end of the last one, this was a direct continuation of Chapter 7, so if it feels choppy, that's why. I plan to go back and edit fully later.  
> Thank you guys, feedback is welcomed and greatly appreciated.  
> -Kai  
> P.S. YAY FOR DREAM'S COMEBACK. I was in need of one so this was a blessing T^T


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks passed since the incident at the night club, and not a single sign of the trio coming back for Yesol made itself clear. She was even beginning to wonder if the pack worried for nothing, and they lost interest quickly in her.

And, true to the effects of that encounter, Junmyeon had no recollection of that evening, save for dropping her off at home after a faulty drink left her feeling unwell. The poor man seemed to have it in his head that the night went somewhat decent, other than that, proceeding to make more advances toward her. She didn’t have the heart to outright reject him, especially considering the real person she had developed feelings for happened to be one of their students. She brushed off each flirtation with an awkward laugh or an indirect refusal.

Which was why, instead of going to a faculty get-together at school, to which Junmyeon had asked her to be his date, the lie of visiting her mother in Busan that weekend left her sitting… kind of alone, in her apartment.

Jaemin, Haechan and Chenle managed to keep her entertained with a game of the classic Mario Kart on her old and barely running game system.

They broke Taeyong’s rule of staying out of sight almost immediately on day Three of the patrolling, their first day with her. Chenle, being one of the youngest in the Pack complained about being hungry and having to use the bathroom, and a plethora of other things that prevented him from staying quietly outside of her Apartment complex. It took a total of three trips to her place to ask for something before Yesol gave in to the boys, not having the heart to keep letting them leave after each visit. Especially not with how precious Chenle turned out to be, his laughter contagious. He was in his first year of High school, but she saw the boy as a toddler that warmed her heart.

Taeyong was furious at first, but when Yesol explained it was her who invited them in, he let up and since then none of the boys, save for when Taeyong, Taeil and Jaehyun did their watch, were able to stay away.

It was becoming somewhat of a routine for her. She had even begun to make sure meals were prepared in advance for them, or snacks were readily available in her cupboard. The other time that Taeyong was even strict with her not letting them in was during the night, the most likely time of attack.

“Yah! I told you not to cheat! Why are you even throwing the bananas in front of me?! We’re on the same team, dummy!” Chenle hollered, earning nothing more than a cackle from Haechan in response.

Yesol sighed as she watched them, reaching down to flick the red head on the back of the head. “Haechan, play fair. And Chenle, please keep it down. If my neighbors hear you, they’ll file a complaint and then people will know I have high schoolers constantly hanging around my house and I don’t want to learn of the consequences that’ll give me.”

“Sorry Noona.” Chenle pouted, throwing a glare at Haechan before driving his Kart accidentally off the edge of the game map.

Haechan snickered at him, a snide remark on the tip of his tongue until the sound of someone coming down the hallway alerted his supernatural hearing and distracted. Although, it didn’t take him long to figure out who the steps belonged to. “Oh joy, loverboy is here.”

Yesol rolled her eyes at Haechan, the pull in her stomach having already told her that was the case. But, even so, his words caused her chest to tighten in excitement, and she almost hated the way she felt like she was back in high school. She had already made her way to the door, opening it to let Mark and Ten, who joined him for the evening inside. Instantly her eyes met with Mark’s and her cheeks flushed when he smiled at her.

“And here comes the puke fest.” Haechan grumbled, tossing his controller down and standing up to make his way over to Ten. “And when we take our leave.”

“Don’t stay up too late Haechan. You have an exam on Monday and should spend tomorrow at least studying for it.” She reminded the young boy as he, Chenle and Jaemin began to make their leave.

“Yeah Haechan. Don’t forget about your exam.” Jaemin laughed, reaching over to ruffle the older member’s hair in a teasing manner.

“Jeez.” He growled, slapping Jaemin’s hand away and crossing his arms. “You always lecture me, but never Mark. We’re both in your class. You play favorites so easily, Yesol.”

“Noona, Haechan. I’m your Noona.” She sighed, just simply shaking her head at him.

Ten chuckled, walking the three younger members to the door once they had all of their things gathered. “She’s not playing favorites. You’re just a lazy shithead, bro.” He patted Haechan on the back affectionately before adding, “But that’s okay. We still love you, for whatever reason.”

“Somehow, that does not make me feel better.” He bit out before finally stalking out of the apartment in a huff.

“Such a drama queen.” Chenle shook his head at his hyung before turning back to give Yesol a grin. “Bye Noona! Thank you again for the cookies. They’re my new favorite!”

“Same here! Make me my own batch next time, please Noona?” Jaemin battered his eyelashes at her, to which Yesol could only smile and nod.

“Maybe I will.”

“Eh? No fair! I want my own too! She made them for me originally, and you and Haechan ate it all, you pigs!” Chenle squealed as Ten began pushing them out of the door.

“Keep it down or you’ll never know what a cookie tastes like ever again.” He shut the door behind them only to hear Chenle cry out “The horror!” Before their banter escaped down the hallway and into the stairwell.

“I really hope I don’t get kicked out any time soon.” Yesol groaned, running a hand through her hair.

Mark chuckled and reached over to rub her shoulder soothingly. “Just be glad Johnny’s outside keeping watch and not in here with Ten. Otherwise those two would be louder than the actual children of the pack.”

“Hey!” Ten gasped at the same moment Yesol giggled and nodded. “Point made.”

The short Thai boy scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. “I see how it is. Fine, then I’ll just go outside with Johnny now.”

“As if you weren’t going to already?”

“Yes, but at least now I get to make a dramatic exit while I do. Good day, milady.” Ten bowed at Yesol before making his way to the door and shooting her a wink as he walked about. “Behave, you two.”

She ignored the burning in her cheeks at Ten’s comment as he left, instead turning to Mark with a sheepish smile. Things felt awkward, but only in the way two teenagers would feel during their first date - or at least that’s what Yesol imagined, not having much experience in the relationship department herself. It wasn’t a bad awkward. In fact, it was one that was welcomed because the butterflies she felt, while still making her feel somewhat guilty, also made her feel at ease with the entire situation going on.

"Are you tired? It's almost eleven." He asked her softly, stepping forward so he could reach his hand out to hold hers.

Yesol intertwined her fingers with his, the warm tingles of his touch spreading up the length of her arm and setting her mind at ease. Her shoulders visibly relaxed and all of a sudden, she did feel tired enough to rest.

She nodded her head at him, a yawning escaping her lips when she attempted to reply with a 'yes'.

Mark chuckled, tugging on her gently to bring her closer so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders, letting her lean against him as he guided her to her bedroom.

It was completely innocent, Taeil's recommendation for Mark to sleepover Yesol's apartment at night so she would have someone with her while she slept, whom she could trust wholeheartedly.

The two were both against it, for the sake of embarrassment, but after the first night, when Mark attempted to sleep on her tiny couch and Yesol didn't have the heart to let him stay that way the entire night, allowing him to share her bed, any form of bashfulness fled and it became something both looked forward to each evening.

Mark and his inner wolf were able to rest better with her there, and Yesol was able to sleep through the night peacefully, her hand secure in his as they laid side by side, the only part of their bodies touching being their shoulders.

Both of them changed into their sleep clothes, Mark in the bathroom and Yesol in her room before joining each other on the bed.

She was already half asleep when his fingers slipped into hers and she heard him softly mumble something to his hyungs waiting outside, their supernatural hearing easily picking up his words.

"Call on me if anything happens."

Unfortunately for them, however, they had to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dunnn  
> Lol, nah for real though, the beginning of the next chapter was interesting to write since I left it off here. I'm working making the story flow better now, since it's one of my main writing priorities, as opposed to just being a side project when I first started. I may even go through and do some editing, but for now I'll leave it as is, and worry about editing once it's complete maybe?  
> I don't know, but once again thank you to everyone who's been reading so far. It's really exciting for me, and I love hearing the feedback from all of you.  
> I'll see you all again soon with a new chapter.
> 
> \- Kai  
> P.S. I am about to post a Seventeen fic on here, for those of you who follow SVT. It's Hoshi and Woozi with an OC, the title is The Devil's Sons.  
> Check it out if you love Soonyoung and Jihoon T^T


	10. Chapter 10

It was an instant cloud of panic that had begun to set in, the moment Yesol was gently shaken awake by Mark, his frantic voice contrasting against his touch.

“We have to go to the pack house, now.”

She didn’t question him when he pulled her up, allowing her to get on his back in her sleep state, so he could carry her. It was sickening to her, how fast he managed to run, but she knew it had to be necessary. Ten and Johnny we behind them, not far back in their shifted forms, she could tell that much.

And without another word spoken, between the two of them, they found themselves sitting on the couch of the pack house, Johnny and Ten explaining the happenings of that evening to Taeyong and Taeil in as much detail as possible.

“There were two more scents, in addition to three Vampires we already knew about. They all had the same underlying base, so they were definitely from the same clan.”

“Yeah, and we highly doubt there are just five of them total.” Ten continued on for Johnny, shooting Yesol a worried glance when he noticed how pale she had become. “They’re all backing up those three, however many there are, and it feels as if they’re actually gunning for a war.”

“Sick bastards probably are.” Yuta mumbled groggily as he joined them in the main living room, Sicheng and Jaehyun trailing behind him. “Everything is game a for them. They don’t care who gets hurt in the process, even their own kind.”

With every word the pack spoke, Yesol leaned closer and closer to Mark, panic bubbling higher and higher in her throat along with the perpetual thought of how this was all her fault. The blond boy said nothing, knowing full well what she was thinking. Instead he let her be as close as she wanted and needed to, his hand rubbing circles on the surface of her back.

Taeyong let out a sigh, running a hand through his silver hair, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before looking at Yesol in exasperation. “Are you still so dead set on staying in your apartment?”

She nodded without a second thought. Staying in her own apartment would be the only way should manage to stay sane throughout all of the madness.

The Alpha sighed once more, nodding his head. “Fine, but five of us will be patrolling at all times. While I know it can’t be helped during school hours, the only way we can guarantee your safety right now is for someone to be physically present with you at all times. I’m sorry if it feels a little overbearing but… none of us want to risk. Do you understand?”

She could see the look fear beneath his strong eyes, hidden so well most wouldn’t be able to at first glance. It was genuine terror and worry for her, and for Mark that left him in that state. And that made his ask her such a question.

Yesol knew she would despise losing her freedom like that - that people might take notice of what’s going on and rumors may start, and thing would only get more complicated - but she also knew not allowing Taeyong to give her the protection he wanted would result in her losing more than her freedom.

It would mean losing her life and perhaps even the life of the pack.

She had only known for them a little over a month at that point, but it didn’t take family more than a second to love when a new addition was added, and she was their family. And they were hers.

And, even if it meant she would have to give up her freedom for a long while, she wouldn’t dare do anything to risk the lives of any of them just because she had gotten them into this mess.

Taeyong gave her a warm smile when she nodded in agreement, relief visibly washing over him before he turned to Johnny and Ten, giving them orders to patrol the area for more scents with Yuta and Doyoung.

Exhaustion seeped into Yesol’s mind once more as she zoned out whatever instruction he gave his pack, her head lulling back and forth as she tried to keep it upright. Against her will, it landed on Mark’s shoulder and she could feel him let out a chuckle at the pout that formed on her lips. He adjusted his arms so one supported her back while the other went under her knees, picking up her small frame with ease.

“I think it’s time for the princess to go to bed.

Even in her drunken exhausted state she could hear the hollers of the boys yelling good night at her, and the panic from that evening vanished temporarily as a feeling warmth filled her chest.

\--

The sound of her phone vibrating on the nightstand is what woke Yesol up the following morning. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, smiling slightly when she noticed it was plugged up to her a charger.

It was such a simple action, but somebody was thoughtful to do that for her.

With a yawn, she reached forward and grabbed her phone, bringing it to her ear without checking the caller ID. "Hello."

"A 'hello' is all I get from my favorite Granddaughter?"

Yesol's eyes widened and her mind instantly woke up, her body becoming straight as she checked her to see that it was in fact her Grandmother.

"Granny! It's been so long since we've talked. I'm sorry, I just woke up."

"Obviously dear. And I am sorry for not returning your call sooner, I've been a bit busy with planning your Cousin's wedding. It's only three months away now.

"Ah, that's right..." Yesol trailed off as she heard the door to the guest room and turned her head to look. Mark entered quietly, noticing she was on the phone and tiptoed to the bed to sit down. She found herself almost forgetting that the phone was in her hand and smiled at him, letting him take her other hand his gently.

"Sol, dear? Why did you call me a while ago? You only ever call when you need something."

"O-oh." The sound of her grandmother's brought her back to reality and Yesol stuttered as she tried to rack her brain for a possible explanation. While it seemed like a great idea at the time to ask for her Grandmother's advice, Yesol wasn't too sure of that now. "That's not true Granny. I just wanted to say Hi, is all. I haven't talked to you in so long and I missed you."

"Cut the crap, Sweetheart. You're just like your father and I raised the man. Tell me."

One thing about Yesol's Grandmother that she always wished she had inherited from her - her backbone and determination.

"Well..." She trailed off, cutting her eyes at Mark and blushing. He rose a brow at that but made no motion to comment on it, allowing her to speak freely. "Do you remember all of those stories you used to tell me when I was younger? About Vampires and stuff?"

"Mhm. I do. What about them?"

Pondering her words carefully, Yesol paused before she spoke again, knowing she probably shouldn't reveal too much. "Oh nothing. I guess I was just reminiscing about my childhood and missed hearing those stories."

"You hated those stories growing up. Your father put it in your head that they were silly. What's the real reason you're bringing them up? I won't let up until I know."

Yesol sighed, knowing full well how truthful her Grandmother was being. She gave Mark a look, as if asking him for permission to share a bit of what was going on, nothing too serious, but enough to let her Grandmother leave it be. He gave her a frown but nodded hesitantly, not wanting her to have to keep secrets from her family.

"Just be careful." He whispered, squeezing her hand in encouragement.

"Granny," Yesol kept her eyes trained on Mark's as she spoke, her nerves making her bite her lip. "Would you be able to come visit me? There's someone I'd like you to meet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Granny is here~~
> 
> lmao, I updated again~
> 
> I'll try and keep it regular from now on.
> 
> Share your thoughts guys.
> 
> I'll see you again soon with another update ^^  
> -Kai


	11. Chapter 11

Yesol was on the verge of losing her mind to its entirety.

"Jaehyun, I'm only going to take maybe five minutes, for crying out loud."

"I know, but Taeyong gave us strict instructions to never let you be alone no matter what." The blond man replied, giving her a sheepish look.

Yesol sighed, running her hands through her hair. "What do you want me to do then? I have to pee, and none of you can just chill in the women's restroom."

"We need a woman in the pack, honestly." Ten sighed, shaking his head. "Yesol gets better protection and living with stinky men everyday would be a little more bearable."

"Yeah, maybe if Taeil and his mate were on good terms- ouch! What the Hell!?" Yuta reached down and clutched his shin in pain from the brutal kick Doyoung swung his way.

"Don't talk about that like it's casual, you dumbass. That's a sensitive topic and you're lucky Taeil wasn't here to hear that."

"Yeah, so uncool, bro." Johnny tsked at him in disapproval.

"He has a mate?" Yesol couldn't stop herself from asking. As far as she had known, only Mark had found his mate. Well, kind of...

"Yeah, he and I were the only two with mates in the pack before Mark found you." Doyoung nodded. "But, dont talk about Damhong around him. It's not a pleasant conversation for anyone."

Even more surprising for Yesol, was Doyoung's claim. "Wait, so _you_ have a mate?"

Ten and Johnny erupted into chortling children, even gaining and chuckle from Jaehyun. Yuta simply rolled his eyes.

"Only in his dreams." He snorted. "Literally."

"Yah, watch your mouth-"

"Or what? You'll bite me with your little rabbit teeth?"

"Maybe I will, moutain man."

At that point, the two bickering men were beginning to draw attention to the huddle of people standing outside of the restrooms at the mall. Yesol sighed, giving Jaehyun a pointed look. "You get them to stop fighting and I'll go pee. Please?"

With his own reluctant sigh, Jaehyun nodded and turned his attention to his pack mates, Johnny joining him in breaking up their argument.

By the time she got out, however, Yuta and Doyoung seemed to be fighting even worse, and Jaehyun and Johnny had long since given up breaking up their bickering.

"Why aren't you stopping them?" She asked, not even caring enough to step in herself. She had spent three long days without any peace and quiet time to herself, save for when she did manage to escape to the bathroom. She knew it was for her safety but she felt like she was in prison.

Ten threw his arm around as she stepped closer, giving a wide grin of enjoyment. "It's far too entertaining watching two idiots fight to put an end to it. They aren't hurting each other, so there's no harm in laughing about it."

"Yuta almost always wins though." Johnny snickered. "In fact, Doyoung loses just about every argument with everyone."

"Poor Doyoung." Yesol frowned. Despite being the same age as her and Ten, Doyoung seemed to always be the one getting picked on by the rest of the pack the most. She attributed it to his feisty personality as well as his docile nature. He always had something to say, but not always something to back up his words.

He made himself an easy target.

"I'm only going to ask this once, but what the Hell is going on over here?" The growl of a familiar voice made all six of them freeze in their spots, silence surrounding them instantly.

"Yeah. We were going to call and ask where you were, but we didn't need to cause of Yuta's loud ass mouth." Haechan chirped, crossing his arms.

"Donghyuck, why are you always so-"

"Don't speak any more." Taeyong cut Doyoung off, shaking his head at the boys. "We're here to meet someone, not to play around."

Yesol's eyes met Mark's as the curly blond snuck his way soundlessly past his Alpha over to her. They shared a smile in greeting, his fingers threading through hers.

"Hey." He whispered gently into her ear, to which her cheeks flushed response.

"Hey back."

Ten unwrapped his arm from around Yesol and took a step away, shaking his head in disgust. "You guys are so gross. It's a damn good thing I haven't eaten anything, because I would've thrown it up already."

"Wow, you're such a drama queen." Johnny rolled his eyes.

"No bitch, I'm a princess. Get it straight."

Jaehyun chuckled and decided to join in on the banter. "Your name should be Chittaprincess instead of Chittaphon."

"Ew, I might throw up anyway if I don’t wipe that comment from my memory this instance."

“I said to be silent.” Taeyong growled once more, hushing everyone into total silence once and for all. “The only reason all of us are here is because Yesol’s grandmother asked to meet everyone. I would have gladly left all of you at the pack house if I could have, so please, be on your best behavior.”

Yesol nodded, cutting her own eyes at Haechan. “My grandmother is a rather outspoken woman. Please respectful to her, otherwise you’ll end up regretting it.”

“Why did you automatically look at me? That’s being a little judgemental, don’t you think?”

“She looked at you because you’re the one who always acts like an idiot.” Renjun mumbled, almost quiet enough that no one heard, but not quite.

Haechan scoffed and opened his mouth to retort, but Taeyong put a threatening hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Haechan took the hint, and closed his mouth tightly, but not without rolling his eyes.

Yesol sighed as she looked past all of the boys to the food court in front of the bathrooms. When she had called her grandmother, it took less than five minutes for the woman to take a wild guess at what was on Yesol’s mind. She didn’t have to ask any questions to know that Yesol was somehow associated with a werewolf pack. The shocking part of it was probably the fact that Yesol couldn’t even bring herself _to be shocked_ at the fact that she already knew of the existence. The stories of her childhood were all a little too thought and realistic for them to have been a figment of her imagination, she supposed.

But how her grandmother, of all people, knew about it was still a mystery to her. As far as Yesol knew, she was completely mortal, with nothing special about her, other than the fact that she was somehow mated to a werewolf.

She was nervous for the pack to meet her. Yesol’s parents worked quite a bit in her childhood, so most of her time was spent being raised by Granny. It was like having a new family and merging those families and it was weird and made anxiety bubble in her step with every passing second.

All too soon the time came, and Yesol watched as the familiar face of her grandmother entered on the other side of the food court. Yesol shared the same likeness of her, their noses and eyes matching perfectly. And, though her hair was now a mix of her natural black and gray scattered here and there, Yesol knew that one day that would probably be what she would look like.

Granny’s eyes roamed over the room before drawing in on the large group of people standing by the restrooms. Her stare met Yesol’s and she smiled and waved affectionately, and began moving quickly toward them.

“Ah, there she is.” Yesol muttered, releasing Mark’s hand, partly out of embarrassment and partly to move forward faster so her Granny wouldn’t have too far to walk to meet them. Mark trailed behind her easily, and with a wave from Taeyong the rest of the pack began to move as well, until the met her grandmother at a table toward the middle of the food court. Her grandmother pulled in for a warm hug, leaning back afterward to pinch her cheeks. Yesol whined at the, blushing furiously. “Granny, I’m not eight anymore.”

“Oh, shut up. You’re still forty years younger than me.”

She could hear someone let out a quiet cackle, and she easily pinpointed the sound to Ten and vowed to smack him later for it. “Sorry, Granny.” She gave a sheepish grin as she turned her head toward the pack briefly. “Um, this is everyone.”

Her grandmother gave a critical once over to each of the boys standing before her, her eyes lingering longest on Taeyong, and then finally Mark. “I take the pretty blond one is your mate?”

Haechan snorted involuntarily, and Taeyong reached over to pinch his side causing him to holler, but otherwise remain silent after that.

Mark rubbed the back of his neck as he nodded, taking a step closer to Yesol and bowing ninety degrees. “Yes, ma’am. My name is Lee Minhyung, but I prefer going by Mark.”

“Oh dear, don’t bow so politely at me. I hate seeing the tops of people’s heads. I have a weird thing about hair, don’t question it. Now, you look really young. I’m assuming you’re one of her students.”

Mark stood up straight and shot Yesol a worried look, asking if it were okay to confess. Yesol gave him a nod of approval, mostly because she knew her grandmother would’ve known and gotten it out of them anyway. “Yes, I am.”

A part of Yesol, a part of everyone in the pack really, worried that she wouldn’t approve of the age difference. Three years wasn’t a big deal, but in the situation of her being his teacher… that certainly made some sort of a difference. They all released a collective sigh when her grandmother smiled, reaching up to pinch Mark’s cheeks as well.

“Aigoo, you all are too cute, acting so nervous around me. Yesol, darling. Stop freaking out over being his teacher. You’re still a student yourself, need I remind you. You’re only doing an internship right now. Calm down.”

A choked kind of laugh left Yesol’s lips as she nodded. “Yes, Granny.”

The older woman’s eyes settled on Taeyong and she scanned his stoic, yet respectful expression. “You’re the Alpha.”

It wasn’t a question, but a statement and Yesol couldn’t help but wonder how she was able to know and figure out so much so easily.

Taeyong bow his head lightly, taking into account the woman’s words from earlier. “I am.”

“Huh.” Granny huffed, earning a confused look from all of the members, save for Haechan who found it rather amusing. “You look like you need to lighten up a bit. Your hair is grayer than mine.”

Everyone was stunned by the joke, none of them expecting it to come out so naturally from her. Taeyong could only nod his head in agreement.

“Now,” She started, clapping her hands together. “Shall we sit down and eat and discuss somethings? I have a lot to share with you, my dear Yesol. A lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient with me for this update. It's been a while, and I didn't mean to take this long, but I was one of the areas effected by Hurricane Irma and just had a lot going on this past month.  
> I really appreciate all of the support I've been getting so far, it means a lot to me.  
> I'll work hard to update again really soon!  
> -Kai


End file.
